1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hoisting systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a hoisting apparatus for overhead piping racks and supports. The hoisting apparatus comprises a temporary support secured to permanent rods suspended from a ceiling. Temporary threaded rods extend vertically downward from the temporary support. A permanent support can be engaged with the temporary rods and with a lifting mechanism that is adapted to raise the permanent support upwards along the length of the temporary rods. Once the permanent support is secured to the permanent rods, the temporary support and temporary rods can be removed.
The construction and renovation of many buildings and factories requires pipes, electric trays, and ventilation ducts to be hoisted and secured to elevated supports. Pipes and other large, heavy objects are often lifted to the necessary height by means of rigging apparatuses. The use of rigging is time consuming and may also pose safety risks to workers using the rigging to raise and secure large, heavy objects to elevated supports. Using rigging systems, pipes are hoisted to high levels, and are then secured to supports by welding or the use of fasteners such as nut and bolts or screws. Once the piping is hoisted to a high-level, workers access the pipes by means of ladders and scaffolding. These devices require workers to maintain awkward positions as they attempt to secure the piping to the support. Due to the danger of working with hoisted piping and vents, many jurisdictions prohibit workers from working below suspended materials.
A hoisting apparatus is disclosed that comprises a horizontally arranged temporary support having a first and second end that is attached to a vertically disposed permanent threaded rod at the first and second end. The apparatus further comprises first and second temporary threaded rods attached to said temporary support and extending vertically downward therefrom. A permanent support to be lifted is connected to said first and second temporary rods at ground level, and a first and second lifting mechanism is attached to said permanent support and engages with said first and second temporary rod. The lifting mechanism is designed to lift the permanent support upwards along the length of the temporary rods. As the permanent support is raised, the permanent support will engage with the first and second permanent rods and can be secured thereto once a desired height is reached. When the permanent support is secured to the first and second permanent rods, the temporary support and the first and second temporary rods can be removed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to lifting mechanisms. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to lifting mechanisms for lifting large objects. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
One such device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,264 to Margiottiello entitled “Apparatus for Lifting Objects Having a Hollow Cylindrical Core” which discloses a lifting apparatus adapted to lift and move large rolls of paper wound on a cylindrical tube, such as newsprint. The device is a compact structure comprising a sleeve adapted to be inserted into the cylindrical tube of a large roll of paper and having an expandable lower end. Margiottiello discloses a device for lifting rolls of material by means of a probe vertically insertable into the central cylindrical region of the roll, and does not disclose a hoisting apparatus consisting of horizontal supports and vertically disposed rods.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,300,036 to Dinius entitled “Pulley and Hoist Adapter for Bolts All-Thread Rods” discloses an adapter that engages an all thread type rod or a threaded bolt protruding from an elevated position. The adapter further comprises an eyelet from which a pulley may be disposed. The adapter includes a first and second engagement means for engaging a threaded rod, wherein the engagement means are connected to the support member such that the threaded rod is axially aligned between the engagement means. Thus, Dinius does not disclose a hoisting apparatus using lifting mechanisms and vertical supports and instead discloses an eyelet used to support a rope and a pulley.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,916,015 to Andreasson entitled “Lifting Device” discloses a lifting device having a rope provided at a first end with a gripping device adapted to lift an object, a pulling device on a second end of the rope, and a rope wheel around which the rope is wound. The rope wheel comprises a bulge in which a screw is inserted wherein, when the rope is wound on the rope wheel and reaches the bulge, the rope is lifted and interacts with a breaker, such that lifting is stopped. Andreasson discloses a lifting device comprising a rope with gripping means for lifting an object, and a pulling means for pulling the rope. Thus, Andreasson does not disclose a hoisting apparatus comprising a temporary support and temporary rods used to raise a permanent support to an elevated position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,013 to Fischer et al. entitled “Hoist” discloses a braking device for a hoist that prevents the piston of the hoist from being displaced too rapidly. The hoisting device comprises a housing having a sheave set engaged by a rope. A piston and cylinder combination is connected to the sheave set by means of a threaded rod. Thus, Fischer et al. discloses a braking system for a particular type of hoisting apparatus comprising a piston-cylinder arrangement. Fischer et al. does not disclose a lifting apparatus wherein a permanent support and pipe rack are moved upward along the length of vertically disposed threaded rods.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,958 to Kelso entitled “Apparatus and Method for Suspending Pipe Rack” discloses a suspended pipe rack apparatus for suspending a pipe rack on vertical, threaded shafts without passing the apparatus over the ends of the shafts. The apparatus comprises vertically opposed U-shaped channel members having transverse slots that are placed laterally on the vertical threaded shafts, and the channel members are secured together in an overlapped position by means of threaded fasteners. Split nuts are used to position the channels at the desired height. Thus, while Kelso discloses a system for suspending pipe racks, Kelso discloses the use of channels having slots allowing the channels to be placed laterally on the threaded shafts such that the channels do not have to be passed over the ends of the shafts. Kelso does not disclose a temporary support or temporary rods for hoisting a pipe rack, and only discloses a device and method for securing pipe rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,074 to Okada entitled “Supporting Apparatus for Piping, Supporting Instrument for Piping and Retaining Body” discloses a supporting apparatus for piping that allows a user to easily fix the piping to fittings such as anchor bolts to the ceiling of a building. Thus, Okada discloses a particular type of retaining structure, and does not teach a hoisting device or a method of lifting pipes into an elevated position.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,661,915 to Whipple entitled “Trapeze Hanger” discloses an interlocking support hanger that is used to mount horizontal supports from vertical threaded rods. The device includes a pair of support hangers having a center thread that engages with the threaded rods. Further, Whipple discloses a method for suspending a horizontal support assembly from the vertical rods without having to pass the support over the ends of the vertical rods. Whipple does not disclose a hoisting apparatus designed to lift pipes into an elevated position and does not disclose a temporary support structure used to achieve such a purpose.
These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. Several devices known in the prior art disclose support structures on which piping may be arranged and that can easily be installed on threaded rods. However, these devices do not disclose a lifting mechanism for raising the piping and the support into place. Other devices known in the prior art disclose lifting mechanisms but do not focus on a lifting mechanism for raising piping into an elevated position, nor do the references disclose a lifting mechanism comprising a temporary support and temporary rods.
In light of the devices disclosed by the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing hoisting devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.